


Rain and hot chocolate

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Steve owns a bakery.





	Rain and hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This fic was written for anon on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy it! As always, I would like you to know that English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine, and if you have any advise or criticism for me please let me know! You can find me on Tumblr under mymcdanno :) xx

It was almost four in the afternoon, and Steve was just about to close the doors to his bakery when the rain started pouring down. Thinking it might be good for the business to keep the bakery open for a little longer, just to allow people to come in and shield themselves from the rain, he went back inside and kept himself busy.

It wasn't long before Steve heard the bell ding as the door was opened, a little girl he had never seen before running in and heading straight to the malasadas. After her came a short man with blond hair, who Steve guessed was probably her father.

"Hi there, how can I help -"

The man looked up from the little girl when Steve started talking, smiling at him, and suddenly Steve couldn't remember how to speak. God, the man was gorgeous. He was wearing a well fitted blue shirt with gray pants and a black belt, the clothes and hair a little wet from the rain outside. He also wore a tie, which confused Steve. But his eyes were beautiful, his arms looked so strong, and his mouth was moving but Steve was still staring – oops.

The girl tugged on the man's sleeve, pointing at the malasadas and interrupting them before anything else could happen. "Danno, can we get some of those please?"

"You know very well that those aren't very healthy, monkey. Why don't we try to find something else?"

"Pleeeease?" She asked again, looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes, and Steve had to smile at that. She really was adorable.

The man let out a sigh before he gave in, turning to Steve to give him their order. "Could we get some malasadas and two hot chocolates, please?"

Steve had fortunately found his voice again, even though it came out a little shaky. "Uhm, yeah, of course! Coming right up," he answered, feeling his face heat up a little bit. "Can I get a name to put on the drinks?" It wasn’t really necessary, because they were currently the only people inside the bakery, but Steve was curious.

"Oh, yeah, it's Danny," the man answered, looking at Steve's name tag and smiling once again. "Nice to meet you, Steve."

Steve mumbled something that sounded like "you too," moving away to get their order ready. Once the little girl, or Grace as Steve had heard Danny call her, had her hot chocolate and malasadas she stopped paying attention to them entirely.

"So, have you guys just moved here? I've never seen you two around before," Steve asked, wanting to start a conversation with Danny.

"Yeah, we moved here from New Jersey about two weeks ago. Long story short, I'm now here to fight crimes and keep my daughter safe."

"Oh, so you're a cop? That was actually my dream job when I was younger," Steve said, but there was one thing he wanted to point out. "Wait, is that why you're wearing the tie? In Hawaii?"

"Hey, why does everyone keep saying that? What's wrong with my tie?" Danny asked, but Steve just snorted in response. "Okay, very funny. Anyway, yes, I work for HPD," he continued, and to Steve's surprise he then gave him a very thorough once over. "You know, if being sexy was a crime I'd have to arrest you," Danny finally said, smirking, and Steve felt himself start to blush again. He was about to answer, but at that exact moment another customer decided to come in.

"I'll come back in a minute, promise," Steve said to Danny, going behind the counter to serve the woman who was waiting there.

**

After that it actually became very busy inside the bakery, so Steve could only share a few flirty looks with Danny. It wasn't until the rain finally stopped that he could get back to Danny and Grace, and they had already finished all of their food by then.

Steve sat down at their table, thinking how weird it was that he already felt so comfortable around them. He thought it was adorable how much Danny obviously cared about Grace, and she was of course adorable herself.

When they had talked some more it was time for Danny and Grace to leave, and Steve had a very important decision to make. After Danny had paid for everything Grace was telling him about something that had happened in her school earlier that day, so he was distracted for a moment. The receipt was already printed, so Steve quickly grabbed a pen and wrote his name and phone number down with a little smiley face on the side.

Grace waved at Steve as she walked outside, making him smile. "Bye, Steve!"

"Bye, Grace! I hope I get to see you two again soon?" Steve added, looking at Danny for confirmation.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll definitely come here again, and then it won't be just for the hot chocolate," Danny answered, smiling as he accepted his receipt and walked away. That didn't help the little butterflies in Steve's stomach one bit.

It wasn't until Danny and Grace were already outside again that Steve saw him reading the note on the receipt, turning to look at him through the window with the brightest smile that Steve had ever seen.

Thankfully there never, ever came a time where Steve regretted his decision, and he had never before been so happy in his life.


End file.
